Paul Renteria
]] Paul Renteria is an American actor. He portrayed the Pawn Shop Owner on Fox's New Girl. Biography Paul was born in East Los Angeles, California and grew up on the bohemian Elm Street in Alhambra, California, graduating with an A.S. Degree in Drafting & Design Technology at age 19 from Don Bosco Technical Institute in Rosemead, California in 1978. As a child, he was first inspired to act, ride motorcycles & horses when he met Actor/Martial Artist Bruce Lee working out on a trampoline in the back yard of his neighbor, Martial Artist Bob Bremer (aka "The Chinatown Asskicker" & a real life Freddy Krueger of Elm Street). Bob's other friends included the late Motorcyclist Bill Laidlaw of the Laidlaw Harley-Davidson Motorcycle Family, who would bring over a different motorcycle every weekend and tell the kids to dream about growing up and exchanging their sting-ray bicycles for Harleys. Predominately a Latino Neighborhood, this Elm Street attracted the 1960s avant-garde crowd of the San Gabriel Valley, which included many future celebrities & athletes. Another neighbor, Ben Rizzio had horses in a field back then and was friends with many Cowboys & Actors. The networking, camaraderie and visits by so many well-known people were a surreal experience absorbed by a young Paul. At Emery Park Elementary School in Alhambra, he was Student Body President and a City Football All-Star and was usually picked to be in plays and presentations, and enjoyed being on stage and dancing with the prettiest girls. Later when in high school, he rode his horse across the set of the Television show, "The Incredible Hulk" filming a rodeo scene at the Pico Rivera Sports Arena/Charro Lienzo in Pico Rivera, California and was encouraged by the producers & director to pursue acting utilizing his great horsemanship abilities. He was hired for a few days to help keep the locals safely away from Lou Ferrigno between takes; meanwhile, his parents persuaded him to return to his studies. Though he didn't know it at the time, the business continued to pursue Paul. As a junior college engineering student he worked for a summer as a draftsman, unknowingly, for Robert Redford's then brother-in-law Gary Van Wagenen for Cooperative Education College Units. As a Santa Fe Railroad Surveyor and Engineering Inspector, Paul was called upon to protect several Production Companies filming on or around railroad property & in between train movements, and was again approached & advised by various producers and directors to consider Acting. Paul's late girlfriend, Marjorie Volk Saccio ("La Mariquita"-RIP), a Nurse & Mariachi Violinist from San Diego, California who had studied in Santa Fe, New Mexico and had visited the set of "The Milagro Beanfield War" (Paul & Margie's favorite movie), also encouraged him to act. Finally recognizing the message behind all of these "coincidences" and taking heed, Paul then in his early thirties started Acting. Paul's 1st film, "Por Vida" (USC), screened at the Sundance Film Festival; his 2nd film, "Pancho Villa" (LMU), was helmed by, coincidentally, Robert Redford's & Gary Van Wagenen's nephew Matthew Van Wagenen, future Music Video Guru Dave Meyers, and David King. In the 1990s, Paul was a Mariachi Music Promoter, Manager & Violinist and also the Manager of "Los Rock Angels", whom he led to Opening Act gigs with the likes of the "Texas Tornados", "Little Joe y La Familia" and "Thelonius Monster" at various venues. While on a Midwest tour with the band, Paul missed too many acting auditions and decided to leave the music business and concentrate solely on his own career and true passion of acting. Paul has lived his childhood dreams with real life experiences as a Cowboy (trained horses & moved cattle), Railroader (Surveyor, Engineering Inspector, Licensed Locomotive Engineer & Construction Project Engineer), Volunteer Fireman (drove a fire truck) and has had the the unique dual experience of having been transported in the back seat of a squad car and having driven a squad car under siren at a Sheriff's Academy Driving School in Devore, California. Although a standout youth football league player, Paul was not supported, mentored nor encouraged by his family to play high school football and was persuaded by his parents to attend a technical high school with no football, so he could get a real job. After attending the summer playing football at Rio Hondo Junior College in Whittier, as a nose tackle & linebacker, Paul was deemed academically ineligible, due to already having received an A.S. Degree from Don Bosco Tech; he knew this would happen, but wanted to test his new bigger body against collegians. Having missed out on his dream of playing linebacker at USC of which he no doubt possessed the size & skills to compete and not knowing about walking on, Paul has turned that focus, dedication & discipline required of football to acting. Paul has since made it onto the USC Campus by having donated acting performances to the USC Film School; Fight On! Though often assumed by many to be a street hoodlum while growing up, Paul was a straight "A" student, who only played that role when necessary, as he was too busy studying, riding horses & motorcycles and dreaming. Paul contributes to various Charities and participates in many Motorcycle Charity Events and Childrens Toy Runs. Paul has appeared in 7 Miller Lite's "Men of the Square Table" Television & Internet Commercials and continues to enjoy riding his Harley, jamming on his button accordion & rubboard (frottoir) with "The Mucho Gusto Band", meeting and working with fascinating people, dreaming and looking for the perfect sunset and full moon. Trivia *Former Manager of "Los Rock Angels" (Miller Beer & Taco Bell Commercials); a Tex-Mex, Blues & Zydeco Chicano Band from East Los Angeles, CA, USA *He has studied and played the violin with a Mariachi band; as an adult student, he had the privilege of performing on stage with Lucha Villa and Linda Ronstadt at various Mariachi Festivals. *He rides horses with Mexican Charro Champion/Horse Trainer Guillermo Renteria of Rosarito, Baja California, Mexico; whom he met at a 1989 Charreada event (Mexican Rodeo), while researching his roots. *Worked with Jack Nicholson in film and 3 months later appeared as Chief Bromden on stage. *Worked with Burt Reynolds (his 1st Idol) on 7 Miller Lite, "Men of The Square Table" Spots; Directed by Peter Farrelly. *His Best Man at his first wedding was world renowned Chicano musician Lorenzo Chavez Martinez, 2010 Grammy Winner. *Author Ray Bradbury saw Paul perform twice as "Toro" in his play "The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit" at the Old Nosotros Theatre on Wilton Ave., in Hollywood, CA in 1996. He gave Paul his first big break in that he promised to recommend Paul to Disney for the 1997 Roger Mussenden casting of the film version of "The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit" (1998). Paul read for it but the role went to his homie Mike Moroff and Roger later cast Paul in "Anger Management". *On July 19th, 2010, Paul participated alongside Narciso "Pancho Villa" Martinez, in the 130 mile Horseback Ride "La Cabalgata Villista" from Ciudad Chihuahua, Mexico into Parral, Mexico to Commerate Pancho Villa's Trail and his Assasination in Parral on July 20, 1923 and to Celebrate the 100 Year Centennial Celebration of La Revolucion Mexicana. *Cousin of Drummer Ray "Doc" Hernandez (RIP), of "The Screaming Buddah Heads" & "The Rhythm Junkies". Category:Cast